Decayed Heart
by Ropeittight06
Summary: A short story thing, OC warning and mild OOCness to make Pyramid Head more interesting.
1. Day 1

_**Don't own…blah blah…mumble jumbo.**_

**Day1**: Shlinda hummed cheerfully as drove down the winding street, it was raining heavily outside the windows of her Buick. Finally she had got an easy photographer assignment, it was far better than being shipped to Iran for the newspaper. She lifted a paper from the passenger seat beside her giving directions to the town. She glanced up at the street which just seemed to continue into eternity, she was partially glad they already paid her half upfront this was a killing on her gas tank. After about another hour she finally smiled as she came across the sign announcing she had finally arrived. 'Welcome to Silent Hill' flashed as she passed it. Pulling further in she came across a parked green van and a blue Prius. Pulling up beside them and switching into park she grabbed her camera before getting out. Shelinda glanced in the passenger windows curiously, they were empty.

"What in the world?" Turning she found a piece of paper shoved carelessly in the windshield wiper and unfolded it. 'went to the Café 5 to 2, directions below.' Shlinda did indeed see a sloppy drawing giving directions to the café. Mildly annoyed at how they just took off on her she sighed, before finally taking off in the direction specified. As she walked she noticed how deserted the town seemed and how eerily fogy it was, though she assumed that was from just the rain. She grew more anxious the more she explored the town till she arrived at the café breathing a sigh of relief. Pushing the door open rather hurriedly she quickly stepped inside to be greeted with a mass of flesh and blood. She screamed. A dragging sound made her cup her mouth, too late she slowly turned to see a tall man before her wearing a pointed helmet…covered in blood and holding the skin of what was recognizable as her customer.

She ran. She pushed the door open wide feeling a tingle down her spine as the mysterious man just barely managed to miss grabbing the end of her short cropped hair. She was so glad she cut it earlier that day. She ran till she came to a stand still facing several armless people that appeared to be wearing bodysuits of pure flesh. She stood in fear only being roused as one lumbered forward and shot a black fluid out at her from it's chest. She cried out as it hit her camera melting it on contact. She backed away as all five of them advanced on her falling straight on her butt as her heel broke. She covered her eyes as one reared back to spray her only to never feel the intended pain. Opening her eyes she gasped at a humongous sword jabbed into the ground before her hissing as steam came off it. She looked up to see the man standing over her. What was happening!? She glanced at the monsters once more to see a little girl looking at her from behind them. The girl tilted her head and smiled right before Shlinda blacked out.

"Shlinda…wake up Shlinda." She opened her eyes to see the little girl standing before her; they were both in a dark room and by what she could feel, one with a blood covered floor. She started hyperventilate electing the girl to place a hand on her chest steading her breathing.

"What…" Shlinda could hardly speak.

"You're here to save him." She looked at the girl questioningly.

"I'm not here to save anyone! I was just hired to take some pictures!" She blurted hurriedly. The girl smiled and shook her head gently before tilting it to the side.

"No, you are here because we called you. Those people who hired you needed punishing and you just happened to know them." Shlinda continued to sit in confusion as the girl stood and walked over to a light switch before flicking it on, the room made her want to vomit. Both fresh and rotting flesh sat in piles soaking in the tainted blood, flies and body parts easily identifiable. A lone rotted bed sat to one side of the room against a decayed wall, the only other furnishing were the various hooks that littered the ceiling thankfully to high to cause her injury if she stood.

"This is his room." Shlinda frowned, there was that 'him' again.

"Who is this 'him' you keep talking about?" The girl turned to face her.

"The angel, banished from heaven for sparing a girl he saw no fault in."

"Girl?"

"Alessa." Shlinda stood shakily, chills running through her as the blood ran down her legs and soaked her skirt.

"What am I supposed to do? Will I get to go home?"

"Perhaps, if in the end that's what you want. What you do is up to you Shlinda." She glanced around the room again feeling sick once more, how was she supposed to find and save some guy from those things? And in this?

"Where can I find him?"

"You've already met him." She scowled. Already met him? The only people she had known here were dead and then she had…on no..nonononoNO! She couldn't be serious, there was no way that monster was who needed saving, if anything people needed saving from HIM! The girl seemed to have read her mind for she smiled darkly and nodded.

"He will be here tomorrow. I think you should rest in the meantime." The room then went dark the little girl being enveloped and then vanishing. Shlinda waved her arms in the darkness till she finally made contact with the bed, quickly she plopped down on it and huddled into a ball she was just thankful it was dry. Now the only question was, what if he killed her?


	2. Day 2

**Day2**: Shlinda sat huddled on the bed shivering slightly. She had tried to sleep but the random noises and faint screams had kept waking her periodically. She kept trying to run the scenario of how she'd meet that monster and…wait could she even communicate with it? She thought about home, her warm bed and shower just sitting there unused and even her coffee maker now waiting with cold caffeine in it. She should have just taken the job in Iran. A small dragging sound was heard faintly in the distance getting louder. Oh no, he was coming! Her heart racing she did the only thing she thought best, she jumped off the bed causing a disturbing splashing sound before, with some hesitance, finally getting on her back and sliding under the bed. She tried to ignore than she now lay in a pool of blood as a loud clang roared in the room. She closed her eyes as she heard the sharp metal scrape turn into a slashy wet sound. Shlinda peered out from beneath the bed to see his barbwired and blood incrusted shoes standing before her and watched as he sat his knife against the bed before getting on the bed and lying down.

Great now she was stuck in the pool of blood for however long he was there and couldn't move, how could this get any worse? She waited silently for about an hour before glancing over to the room door. It was wide open and that monster had to be asleep by now. Slowly she tried her best not to disturb the blood to much as she made her way from under the bed, she held her breath as she slowly stood to her feet and peered at him over her shoulder. No movement, she guessed that was good. Moving with a bit more hope and confidence she was just about to reach it before it was slammed shut in front of her. Shaking she looked to see a hand on the door attached to an equally scared arm, she turned. He was standing over her almost like he was watching her. So Alessa had delivered the girl to him had she? What was peculiar was he sensed no tarnishment from her. He growled as she accidently moved against him trying press herself further into the wall to put distance between them. Now that he thought about it when had he last violated anything?

"Um…hi?" Shlinda ventured nervously, she gulped audibly as he continued to just stand there. She had just greeted him, that was unexpected. He pulled his hand from the door and easily took one step and grabbed his sword. He heaved it making Shlinda yelp as she hurried to move, her face instantly became downcast as he sat it against the door before going to lie on the bed once more. He laid there confidently as she tried to yank or move the great knife only to realize it was hopeless she was trapped with a monster. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid into another huddle thinking pointlessly as Pyramid Head fell into slumber.

Shlinda woke with a jolt unaware that she had fallen asleep, she blearily looked up to see Pyramid standing above her. She squinted her eyes just as she was about to speak only to be snatched up violently by the neck of her shirt. She screamed horribly as horror over took her only to be silenced as she was thrown and landed face down on the bed. She pushed her face up to gasp uncontrollably before finally calming and glancing at the helmeted man. He seemed to stare at her before turning to grab his sword and walking out the door with a slam. Had he just given her the bed to sleep in? She noticed vaguely it was still warm before allowing herself to fall asleep once more.


	3. Day 3

**Day3**: The smell no longer bothered her as it once had, apparently it was only foul if you weren't used to the smell of the dead. Shlinda took up a sliver of rotted wood she had found and began to draw on the obscene wall, she had tried to escape earlier that day but the door hadn't budged. Her best guess was he had somehow bolted it from the outside. Her discarded heels sat in the corner of the room now useless due to one being broken. The drawing was coming along well she almost had the face complete, she did have to admit the drawing looked done by a five year old though. Her cat Toms was so much prettier than her bad drawing skill could manage but she needed something to do, she wondered who was feeding him. About feeding…she placed a blood dried hand on her belly as it growled. Shelinda silently moaned as she glanced at the door, she needed food! And a restroom as she thought about it.

As if in answer to her thoughts the door clanged loudly before slamming open to reveal Pyramid Head bathed in fresh blood, he tossed a rotted leg onto the nearest pile of body parts with a jerk as he shambled in. She gulped; on second thought maybe eating wouldn't be a good thing. Pyramid Head slammed the door and blocked it once more before walking over towards the bed, his legs she noticed seemed twitch slightly before locking in place with each step more than likely from lugging around that giant blade. Moving quickly she jumped from the bed as he got closer, only to be rewarded with a loud thunk as he fell onto the bed in a sitting position. He tilted his head slightly towards the drawing that was now present beside his bed. A cat? He hated cats. He tilted his head again to see the female sitting on the blood soaked floor, she really seemed to be into doing that. Pyramid head remained unmoving as he heard a small growl coming from her only to see her pull her legs closer to her chest. Oh ya, mortals liked to eat didn't they? He couldn't guess why Alessa was making him babysit her but he could only guess it was some far-fetched plan of hers. He continued to stare as another growl louder than the last echoed about the room; she finally looked back at him, the uncertainty clear in her expression.

"Um…I'm hungry." He could tell.

"Do you have any food?" Shlinda asked dumbly. Not moving an inch his long whip like tongue slowly slithered out from under his helmet going to the nearest corpse pile where if grabbed both a chunk of fresh and rotted flesh before disappearing with it back under his helmet. She had to stop herself from gagging as she heard a loud crunch repeat it's self for several seconds before silence followed. The decayed flesh really gave the sweet fresh some bite. She composed herself before facing him again.

"I…I can't eat that…I'll get sick…" She said as tears slowly ran down her face, how was she supposed to save something that was so twisted it made herself weak? Pyramid Head stared a moment longer, she was going to be a real pain. If he had known he'd taken her out with him earlier, oh well there was still two survivors out there that he needed to find anyway might as well go out one last time for the day. The girl jumped as he snapped into a standing position and watched as he took two steps and grabbed his weapon unblocking the door. She covered her ears as the all too familiar slam followed sweet. She continued to watch as he took another step forward, frowning as he stopped in the doorway. Mild confusion crossed her face before noticing his helmet turn slightly towards her, was he signaling her to follow? Numbly standing she went to stand behind him and waited till he began to walk once more.

They traversed a staircase that seemed almost never-ending before finally coming up to an empty hallway littered with debris and thick layers of dust. Looking around Shlinda discovered they were in a hospital, the debris comprised of towels, overturned carts and blankets. The rooms all had numbers on them, but some off the doors hung limply off their hinges sadly as if they had given up on hosing a human being. She stared at Pyramid's back as his weapon dragged against the hospital floor leaving deep scratches in the floor. She had the opportunity; she could run…but she was hungry. She stopped walking as they passed a bathroom making Pyramid head stop and turn to face her. She pointed at the door shyly. Pyramid stood still a moment before walking over, slamming the door open and glancing inside, once he was sure it was clear he stepped aside for her to enter. Pyramid waited as the girl went in and closed the door behind her; she wouldn't run he was sure, not if she wanted to live anyways. Turning he glanced to see a bubble head nurse walk into view before turning the corner, he tilted his helmet towards the door. She'd be awhile he figured, might as well have some fun.

Shlinda went to flush the toilet but frowned as she saw the handle was broken, why hadn't she noticed that before? She sighed exasperated with everything; at least there had been actually useful toilet paper. She frowned as she went to the door and opened it to find Pyramid Head missing. Moving uneasily she began to feel highly nervous now that he wasn't with her. Refusing to panic she caught the fresh scratches in the floor and followed them. She focused on watching her surroundings not wanting to encounter a monster without well…her monster? Shlinda continued to walk around two corners before finally finding him. Her eyes widened. Was he…he was. She watched slack jawed as he pounded into the struggling nurse beneath him, every thrust causing more blood to fall from between them to the floor around his feet. Shlinda took a step back causing some glass to shatter beneath her foot, his head instantly whipped up to face her as he continued to thrust. Slowly she kept backing up even as she watched him violently pull out of the nurse with a disgusting slurp. Before she knew what was happening the nurse was flung at her, she dodged just in time to see the nurse go flying into a small grey monster. It looked like a child as it struggled to get up.

Shlinda ran next to Pyramid Head as he grabbed his knife and stood safely to the side as both monsters got to their feet and rushed them, he heaved his weapon with both hands decapitating the nurse instantly. The grey child screeched as it went to pass him for Shlinda only to twitch feebly as it was impaled by the giant blade. She looked at Pyramid seeing his chest rise and fall rapidly, he was breathing. With a tight yank the sword came free and the grey child turned to ash vanishing. She looked at him, he had saved her. What threw her off though was the obvious erection beneath his waist length apron, that sword definitely wasn't overcompensation. He turned to her and considered finishing what he had begun with the nurse but thought better of it; Alessa might not be so pleased if he had his way with the girl. Turning away from the frightened girl he continued his trek through the hospital with her following close behind.

* * *

They were in a diner now, Pyramid Head stood at the door watching her as she ate some caramelized peaches from a can hungrily. Shlinda gulped and chewed rapidly finally slowly down mid-way through her second can before noticing Pyramid watching her. She looked off to the side awkwardly, she was supposed to save him…might as well thank him at least, he'd been the one to save her.

"Thank you." The girl whispered making Pyramid raise his helmet a little as he glanced a better view of her.

"For saving me earlier…and feeding me." A small growl was all she received in response to her words. Right, save a monster that can't really seem to understand her that well. She glanced down at her peaches and back up at him, before stretching it out toward him in an offering. He remained unmoving and silent as she spoke.

"Here, when was the last time you had actual food?" She asked as she waved the can for him a little. If he'd ever had food she thought as he continued to remain still as a statue. He looked at the can in her hand, real food huh? He honestly couldn't remember. Slowly but surely his tongue slid out from his helmet and reached out, dipping itself into the can and pulling away two slices back into his helmet. Two bites were all she heard as he ate them. Pyramid surprised her by taking two jerky steps towards her before slipping his tongue back in for more, she laughed lightly as she sat the can on the counter and pulled out another proceeding to eat with him. He watched her as he ate, her laugh interestingly wasn't annoying to him. Shlinda smiled as she ate, this wasn't half bad eating with him.

"Hey, bet I can finish before you!" Shlinda joked as she took a big chunk from her can and ate it. Pyramid's tongue stilled in the air before wrapping around the can and dragging it beneath his helmet, Shlinda's eyes widened as she heard the crunching of metal before hearing an audible gulp.

"Ok…maybe that wasn't such a good idea." She whispered as Pyramid's tongue reached below the counter for another can and ate it whole again. The blood he received from chewing it adding flavor to the already sweet peaches.

* * *

She watched quietly as he shut the door and once again laid his sword against it before going to lie on the bed. She looked at the floor and went to go sit in her usual spot before a grunt drew her attention to the monster. He was sitting up watching her again. She looked around the room in confusion as she then locked her eyes on him. He slammed his hand down next to him before letting it rest in his lap again. Whoa, she wasn't so sure getting in bed with him was smart, not after seeing what that nurse had endured.

"I'm good!" She squeaked only to have him slam the spot on the bed once more. Her heart racing she edged her way to him slowly stopping in front of him. She carefully got on the bed closet to the wall and watched uncertainly as he lay back down and turned his back to her. Still watching him she laid down as well and turned away also, she hadn't noticed how big the bed was till now. After what was like forever her eyes drooped lazily and passed out. Pyramid Head felt it the moment she fell asleep, her heart rate slowed and her breathing turned shallow. This whole thing was getting complicated; Alessa had better hurry up with whatever plan she had for this girl.


	4. Day 4

**Day4**: Shlind awoke alone, the heat Pyramid provided gone leaving her slightly cold. She sat up with a yawn stretching her cramped body; she had plastered herself so close to the wall her body had locked up during the night. She peered at the door through sleep heavy eyes; she doubted it was unlocked but it never hurt to try. She hissed through her teeth as the cold blood on the floor coated her bare feet before walking over to her goal. Holding her breath she gave a sharp yank and yelped in surprise as she fell on her butt creating a small splash. God she needed a shower! Carefully she opened the door and looked out it, the hall way leading to the stairs seemed darker than usual and more foreboding than before. Ok she could do this! She had to be able to defend herself, there was no telling when Pyramid would become bored of her and decide to get rid of her or worse.

She moved with ease as she climbed the stairs swiftly and made her way down the hospital hallway, she had crossed a group of nurses but had managed to tip-toed her way past them thankfully. Worried she'd get lost she stopped in front of the hospital map and unpinned it from the wall; slowly she made her way to the entrance having glanced between her surroundings and the map constantly. Folding it she tucked it in the hidden pocket of her once pale green jacket as she walked along Carroll St through the thick fog. She felt so secluded and being alone had her frightened in ways she wasn't used to. Did she actually miss that beast? She looked up to see a stoutly old man running towards her dressed in a business suit.

"Hey!" Shlinda shouted trying to grab his attention, only to watch as he blatantly ran past her. That couldn't be a good sign she thought as she turned to see two ghouls like girls heading her way screaming demonically. She took off after the man hurrying to catch up and get away from the two shirkers. She watched him turn the corner and run straight into a brick house, she rushed trying her best to outpace the two monsters. She cried out almost at the door as he waved for her to hurry, pushing she leapt into the doorway with the man shutting it just in the nick of time. He locked it right before they both heard two loud body slams into the door followed by soul shattering cries. They both lay in heaps on the floor gasping desperately for air, their faces red and lungs burning.

"Jacob Hilagics…CEO of Bright Industries…" The man gasped as they both still remained unmoving. Shlinda swallowed heavily, bright industries the famous company wrapped up in the bombing conspiracies in New York. She knew all about them, she had been involved with the one who wrote the article that had exposed them all.

"Shlinda Carbine…photographer." She said breathlessly in response, gradually pushing herself to her feet. The house they were in was definitely empty, it was all so connected and wide open that you could peer into the bathroom and both bedrooms from the living room as well as the kitchen. Shlinda walked around the bar separating the living room form the kitchen and began scavenging the drawers. Jacob stood and went to watch her uncertainly as she made various clanking and banging sounds.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her examine a butcher knife.

"Looking for weapons."

"Those things can be killed?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"Maybe, what are you doing here anyways?" She inquired suspiciously as she turned to go examine one of the bedrooms for a possible gun of some sort. Jacob ran a hand through his thin graying hair as he spoke.

"I was to have a private meeting with an investor but this man…he showed up out of nowhere and killed him, my partner took off and I've been hiding from that guy for two days now." Shlinda stopped her search immediately and froze, was he referring to Pyramid? She shook her head dismissing the thought and pulled down a shotgun from the top of the closet. She hoped the man knew how to aim. Quickly she turned and tossed it to the old guy who had to struggle to catch it along with a box of 32 shells. He looked down at the gun in his hand, what was he supposed to do with this? He swallowed tightly as he shoved the shells in his coat pocket and made sure the gun was loaded before gripping it.

"Hey! What are you doing!" He called out as she slowly opened the front door his heart racing, she shushed him as she scoped out the area. There was nothing, almost as if those monsters had never been there.

"We're getting out of here." She let the door swing open wide and squinted her eyes, the street as far as she could see was clear. Feeling empowered by having a fellow human with her she nodded her head and took off at a run, Jacob running close behind her. They ran continuously down Rendell St. passing grey children and more nurses on the way, some tried to chase them but they gave up once they were far enough from them.

"Turn right up ahead! There should be a way out of town!" Jacob yelled. Shlinda shifted right onto Munson St. as he had suggested. They ran for a few more feet but stopped dead in their tracks. She stared in confusion as the sudden drop off into nothing that the street made. Jacob walked over to the edge slowly staring at it in hopelessness.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!?" He yelled as he continued to stare into the darkness. A sharp scraping sound made Shlinda's heart stop her and Jacob both shared a look as they recognized the metallic sound, so Pyramid was after him. She reached forward and grabbed his arm dragging him with her behind the building nearest them. She held a finger to her lips at his heavy breathing to silence him as the scraping stopped. She could literally visualize him tilting his helmet to and fro in a searching manner while jerking his body violently. Soon the scraping sound started again, they waited till the sound faded into the distance before breathing again. They shared a mutual laugh right before Jacob was yanked up by his shirt.

"No!" Shlinda cried as she shot to her feet Pyramid head seemed to glare at her giving off rage in waves. He had immediately noticed her absence and had gone looking for her only to find her partnered and trying to protect a man he was to punish. If it wasn't for Alessa's orders he'd strike her down where she was. Shlinda watched wide eyed as Pyramid Head shambled his way to where his blade lay on the ground by the edge. He turned suspending Jacob over the bottomless chasm stretched out below. Shlinda gasped before dropping her knife and slamming herself into Pyramid Head making him drop Jacob next to them on the ground. Jacob tried to scurry to his feet but Pyramid latched onto his ankle, bracing Shlinda against him with his free arm he flung Jacob over them and into the chasm.

"NO!" Shlinda screamed as Jacobs cry of agony echoed into the distance before finally falling silent. Pyramid in a fury pushed her off him roughly and stood uneasily before shambling over to his weapon, the girl watching him with tear filled eyes.

"How could you! You're a monster!" She screamed in defiance. Faster than she thought he could move his hand came around her neck and suspended her above him. She chocked for air as she realized she was in the same position Jacob had been. He watched her struggle as she gasped for precious air; her throat trying to intake air against his palm. He could drop her so easily and this little annoyance would be gone, yes Alessa would be pissed but she'd get over it after punishing him for about three days, she always did. Just as he went to slacken his grip he noticed something in him didn't want to kill her…he wanted to punish and hurt her…discipline her. He flung her to the asphalt hearing her moan as she gulped air greedily. Yanking his sword up violently he dragged it over next to her before grabbing a fist full of her hair, and began to drag her alongside it till they both arrived to his room.

* * *

He threw her face first into the blood soaked floor dazing her; Shlinda glanced up through blurry eyes as he sealed the door again with his sword blocking her only means of escape. He had been foolish to think she'd be smart enough to wait here for him, there were dangers outside not to mention he had fed her and stuff. No she needed to know who was in charge. She flimsily pushed herself into a sitting position only to be picked up and tossed onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. Before she could question what was happening Pyramid head grabbed a fist full of her clothing and ripped it off her in one quick yank. She knew immediately where this was going. She scrambled, trying to get off the bed just to be pinned down by Pyramid Head in another fast motion. Shlinda fought and kicked becoming still only when he gripped her neck tightly, she gasped as he reached up to one of the many hooks and pulled down a cufflink, fastening it to left arm quickly and repeating the move to her other one. He released her neck and Shlinda automatically began to kick and scream as the cuffs on her arms suspended her slightly off the bed. Ignoring her he reached two more cufflinks and bound her ankles forcing her to levitate and expose herself to him.

He growled at how pale her body was, it's coloring deeply contrasted to her tanned face. Slowly his tongue slid out and Shlinda had to strife a scream as it reached out towards her. Pain hit her as it slowly rubbed and prodded her neither region, the sensation of electrical jolts making her cry out as his torturous saliva continued to shock her to the point of stabbing. His tongue slowly penetrated her making her twist and wreath in agony, he growled, so she wasn't a virgin what a pity. His tongue jolted out of her rapidly sending a trail of fire burning within her. Tears ran freely, she was being molested by a heartless dead thing and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Please, no more!" She begged with a hurt stutter nearly above a whisper. Pyramid continued to ignore her and reached up for another chain this time pulling down a small fishing hook, she went to scream again this time to the heaven as he jabbed it into her hip forcibly. He repeated the process over and over with each jerky, rushed stab coming to stop at just below her breasts. She wined and cried, she never should have left, it had been wrong of her to do so she thought as she shivered at the feeling of her blood rushing down her sides from the puncture wounds.

"I'm sorry..." She have chocked through her pain, her wounds refusing to go numb. No she wasn't sorry but she would be, this would teach her not to go wondering and defy him in front of his prey. One last time he reached this time grabbing a handle, he drew it as slowly as he could letting the noise scare her with untold promises of hell. He yanked it quickly the rest of the way, the friction of metal on metal heating it to red hot. Her eyes widened at the hot poker in his hands, she couldn't struggle as she wanted to with the hooks stabbed into her, she'd rip her skin off. She stared directly at him unblinkingly as he slammed it down on her right wrist. She screeched as the smell of her burning flesh seared her nose and a feeling best described as her nerves being ripped out overcame her whole arm. Moving the poker away he went for her feet shoving it between each toe, her body jolting against her will as it spasmed from shock. Finally he brought it to the valley of her chest and slowly dragged it downwards to her bikini line before dragging it back up to form a curve; she counted each minute of horror as he dragged the thing across her knowing he was leaving his mark on her. Pyramid Head pulled back and replaced the poker glancing at his handy work, a misshapen 'P' carved into her flesh.

To seal her punishment he drew back his apron exposing his hardened self, Shlinda with her head hung limply knew what was coming.

"Don't…" She begged weakly on the verge of passing out from all she had endured. He remained still giving her time to lift her head and see his manhood, she wanted to scream. It was barbed and razored, grotesquely covered in dried blood and other unknown fluids not to mention its inhuman girth. He shoved it in. Her cries were piercing and her eyes rolled back in her head as he cut and sliced with each deep bone crushing thrust. Thankfully her world went black.

"Shlinda…." She opened her eyes to see the little girl again, this time they were in a completely white space, the pain she had been tolerating vanished.

"Am I dead?"

"No, I decided you had suffered enough and closed off your mind from your body."

"I want to go home." She whispered as the girl gently placed her hand on her face in a sort of comfort. Shlinda leaned into it subconsciously seeking some sort of haven from the nightmare she now lived.

"You can't yet. You're so close." Shlinda looked at her incredulously as she shot to her feet.

"Close!? He's raping and torturing me!" she shouted in anger and hurt.

"He punishes you, because you worried him." He could have easily killed you Shlinda but he didn't. The warmth you've showed him just by eating with him is saving him."

"So what, am I to be his little pet till he feels better about himself!?" Alessa remained silent as Shlinda yelled at the top of her lungs before falling to her knees. At this point she'd do anything to get home, even play along if she had to.

"Fine." She croaked feeling the girls hand on her shoulder.


	5. Day 5

**Day5**: She woke up swathed in bandages from her chest down, the pain that had been so consistent now gone with a cool sensation in its wake. She was in his room still but now fully cleaned and on his bed immobile. How long had she been out? She looked up as Pyramid head entered the room and sealed the door. Fear froze her as he came to sit beside her; he held a jar full of greenish liquid and offered it to her. Hesitantly she tried to sit up the mere motion making her dangerously dizzy; slowly she made it into position and weakly took it from him. She drank it; a part of her hoping it was poison but was instead rewarded with a burst of energy. She faced him, had he bandaged her? Pyramid stared back at her, her punishment had been served and now he began to help her through the healing process. He was amazed she had survived the session with him but then again Alessa more than likely had a hand in it. She looked away from him and finished downing the minty concoction before speaking in a wispy voice.

"Did you heal me?" A long drawn out hum was her answer. She faced him, the pain of turning her body minimal.

"I'm sorry I took off like that." He continued to remain still watching her. She had better be sorry, or he'd be sorely tempted to repeat the punishment he had inflicted earlier. Shlinda gulped and looked away shyly. Time to play the game; she thought as she whispered softly.

"I-I never want to worry you like that again." He tilted his helmet slightly. Worried? He hadn't been worried he'd been pissed at her sneaking off like that!

"I understand why you were angry, I promise I won't run off anymore." Wow that disciplining had really gotten through to her, but worry? Pyramid stood and went to the door lifting his blade away. He hadn't felt worry in centuries, why would he feel it now over a mere mortal? The girl would need new clothes. He stood waiting in the doorway for her. Shlinda frowned as she realized he wanted her to follow; she grimaced as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and forced herself to stand. Whatever she had drunk was helping her immensely, the pain she knew greatly reduced. She followed him slowly all the way to the stairs. Her spirits fell instantly at the sight of the steep elevation the staircase took. Pyramid glanced over his shoulder at her knowing what her fear was. Turning he scooped her up against him roughly with his free arm and then began the long climb.

He was carrying her? Shlinda stared at him as they climbed further; how could a monster that had tormented her so much be so…considerate? She leaned her weary head against his chest, her eyes widening as she felt a steady heartbeat. Could she really save him? She blinked as she saw they had come to the hallway; slowly she lowered herself from his grasp and steadied herself. She followed close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him as they traveled through and left the hospital. They walked silently down Carroll St. before turning onto Rendell. Shlinda felt sick as they made their way onto Munson, the memory of Jacob's death twisting her stomach.

"Do you ever feel…bad about killing people." Pyramid stopped in his tracks. What kind of a question was that to ask him? Those that needed punishment received it, simple as that. If he could have laughed at that moment he would have, asking such a naive question from the monster that burned and raped you. He tilted his helmet to look at the sky. But…sometimes yes he did. Sometimes he had to kill innocents to punish the sinners. Shlinda watched as his helmet tilted again and he resumed walking, his thoughts lost to her. Eventually they turned on Katz St. passing two apartment buildings and a restaurant on the way to Neely St. Shlinda had to wonder why there were so many streets with no boulevards or lanes. Pyramid Head ignored her as she voiced this thought out loud as it didn't mean anything important in his mind. Finally he stopped and waited as Shelinda peered around him. 'Grand Market' read the sign on the titanic building. Before she could question she followed Pyramid Head as he entered. The place was well lit with sunbeams shooting down through the glass domed ceiling, giving it an almost melancholy peacefulness. Exclaiming in joy Shlinda rushed forward a little to kneel beside the small garden in the center of the main hall. It had been ages since she'd seen real life! She looked up as Pyramid head extended his arm pointing at a small store tucked into the corner of the building. 'Melinda's designers' So they had come for cloths.

As she made to go over to it Pyramid head stopped her pulling her back roughly by the shoulder and griping her tightly as he seemed to look off to their left. Suddenly a loud siren rang through the air somehow sending fear through Shlinda making her grip Pyramids hand with her own. The world seemed to flash in a series of bright lights, blinking rapidly her eyes adjusted to see the building was rotted and rust covered. The flowers she had celebrated earlier were wilted and dead, crawling with ants. What had just happened? It was like the world just morphed around them. A scraping sound similar to the way Pyramid head dragged his blade began to echo from the direction he had been facing. Shlinda watched as a tall man near on par with Pyramid emerged dragging a giant cleaver next to him. Half of his mutilated face was covered with metal plates doing little to shield his hideousness. Pyramid head stepped in front of Shlinda in a protective gesture. She noticed the butcher seemed to be more fluid and not as twitchy as her guardian, she began to worry. Pyramid removed his hand from her as the darkness from the floor seemed to spread over him in the shape of veins as well as the monster threating them.

The monsters went to meet each other. The Butcher moved faster than Shlinda thought possible charging at incredible speed making sparks fly from his cleaver but Pyramid charged just as fast if not quicker, there were points Shlinda thought he had teleported half way as he had seemed to vanish for a split moment. The cry of their weapons slamming into each other was deafening and brutal. Pyramid slammed his cleaver aside and went for his throat, his grip strong and steadfast as he seemed to crush it, Butcher retaliated by slamming his weapon into Pyramid's hip resulting in a spray of blood. Pyramid roared in pain and fury as he threw the Butcher backwards and yanked the humongous weapon from him with his spare hand, a sound of crunching and tearing making her ears ring. Pyramid stood hunched as he held both weapons, the veins on his arms growing thicker and darker. Butcher stood still and slowly raised his arms, the darkness around him spiking upwards and then descending revealing a monster that appeared to be two creatures fused into one with needles in place of their limbs.

The butcher and the monster beside him ran at Pyramid head making Shlinda cry out his name right before he lifted both weapons with new ease and impaled the two back with his great knife before cutting in two with the cleaver as he kicked the butcher in the gut. The butcher roared in frustration before summoning a gathering of strange humanoid crawling creatures all with sickles instead of hands. They attacked and swarmed Pyramid who fought managing to decapitate and even cut some in half. As Pyramid struggled Shlinda watched as Butcher seemed to disappear into the ground shocking her. Taking a step back she stopped as she felt a presence behind her, slowly she turned to see it was the monster that had just vanished before her eyes.

"PYRAMID!" Pyramid head turned in time to see the Butcher suspended the girl off the ground by her throat kicking and screaming the whole time. No, she was his to guard! She was his to punish! Ignoring the Lurkers still holding fast to him he charged for the Butcher watching as he stripped the girl of her bandages in one fell swoop. Pyramid raised the great knife to impale him as the Butcher reached to rip the flesh from her body, their speeds equally matched. That's when the siren sounded. The Butcher released the girl dropping her naked form onto the tiled floor of the building; slowly the Lurkers followed their master into the receding darkness relinquishing their hold, his cleaver disintegrating in Pyramid's hand. Shlinda watched as they vanished and the building returned to the state it had been in before. Pyramid and her both looked at each other, Shlinda's first instinct was to cover her body but upon noticing Pyramid still bleeding heavily she grabbed what remained of her bandages and began to wrap them around his hip. He watched her as he remained still for her; there was no need to bandage him, no point. Pyramid head couldn't die after all. He let her do as she pleased after all mortals needed a task to get their mind off the horrors they endured.

"There, now let's get me some clothes I'm cold." She muttered as she knotted the bandages and finally covered her breasts with her arms, she stood and hurried over to the clothing department. Pyramid glanced at the now blood soaked bandages, he couldn't decide to leave them or not before finally deciding they added to the look. He continued to watch her go from clothing rack to clothing rack, her pale skin showing the scabs, burn marks, and bruises he had left her. She should have been hating him, fearing him, not apologizing and claiming to be understanding. Seeing her grab random clothing he observed as she went to dress in one of the stalls. Alessa, why was she doing this to him? Making him waste his time on a girl. Pathetic. Shlinda walked out fully dressed in a yellow tank and camo pants, a bright smile plastered on her face. She felt like heaven being in new clothes. Slipping on a random pair of sneakers she walked over to Pyramid with her thoughts racing in her head. Fear and loathing coursed through her but she also felt some measure of pity, back to playing nice.

"Can you ever remove that helmet?" Pyramid mentally frowned. Yes he could, but only if she wanted to see the sickingly twisted mess she had witnessed on the mindless butcher. He had been attractive at one point, but his banishing had really twisted him. He turned and started walking with her following curiously. They walked in silence back towards the hospital before her words shattered the quietness of the air.

"Pyramid…do you care about me?" He stopped, his helmet shifting noticeably as he stared back at her. Did he care? Was she serious? He looked deep into her eyes; there was fear and something else…what it was he couldn't tell. He felt ownership over her he would admit, but as a monster; it wasn't in him to feel. His thoughts when she had been assaulted had raced he knew but he had been in the bloodlust as well. He continued walking, his thoughts were his alone.

Shlinda watched him shamble along; he had paused for a long time as if in contemplation. She smiled faintly, he had thoughts this she knew. Suddenly things didn't seem so hopeless. Maybe he could be saved… Maybe she could be the one to save him… Maybe just maybe…there was still a heart in there, even if it was slightly decayed.

_**I leave the possible conclusion up to my readers thanks for viewing! This was originally going to be a 7 day thing but I figured heck leave it as is.**_


End file.
